Stuck At the Top of the Ferris Wheel
by LimeGreenNinja96
Summary: The Trio gets stuck at the top of the ferris wheel at the Amity Park Carnival. What will they do to pass the time? lame title.
1. Chapter 1

** Got this genius from a dream last night. **

** Rated T for language**

"This carnival is so much fun." Tucker Foley said to his 2 best friends as they strolled through the Amity Park Carnival.

"You only think so because you think everything is fun." Sam Manson told Tucker.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know. Haven't we done everything anyway?" Sam asked.

"We haven't gone on the Ferris Wheel." Danny Fenton piped up.

"The Ferris wheel? Really Danny?" Tucker asked Danny.

"Well we've done everything else and its only 7 o'clock. Plus why not do it one more time? We have nothing else to do." Danny said. Tucker and Sam looked at each other. Danny had a valid point.

"Fine." Tucker agreed.

"Yeah I'll go too." Sam said. She would go if Danny was.

The trio made their way to where the big Ferris wheel was over near the pier. They stood in line and waited a while until finally after a long wait they were emitted on the ride. They went on the ride in peace for a few minutes. They stopped at the top. They all loved the view from the top even Sam, the queen of Darkness, had to admit it was a pretty sight. The sun was at the point where it was almost setting but not quite ready to set. They were so captivated by the sky no one noticed that they hadn't moved from the top for a long time. They were startled to hear an announcement made.

"To all riding the Ferris wheel, we are having some difficulties down here. But do not panic. We ensure your safely and ask your patience while we fix the ride. Thank you." An operator explained.

"What the fuck?" Danny muttered.

"Dude I hate you so much right now." Tucker said looking at his best friend darkly.

**Sorry this is short I promise the next chapter will be longer. I know if this was really happen Danny could just use his ghost powers. But just use your imagination. Also if you're reading **_**83 Ways**_** don't panic I plan to write both stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 **

"Why do you hate me?" Danny asked angrily. "I didn't exactly say 'hey! We should all go on the Ferris Wheel because my ESP tells me it will break!'"

"You're the one who suggested we come on here!" Tucker almost shouted.

"That didn't mean you had to come!" Danny argued back.

"Guys, shut up. Arguing won't get us to the bottom." Sam said. Danny and Tucker could be so annoying sometimes.

"Sam, at the moment nothing will get us to the bottom." Danny stated. He was right.

"Dammit! I hate Ferris Wheels." Tucker moaned. He looked outside and immediately regretted it when he did. "Did you guys see how high up we are?"

Danny and Sam each looked down the same way Tucker had.

"We are pretty high up." Danny agreed.

"No shit Sherlock. We're at the very top." Sam said sarcastically. She sounded annoyed but not as much as Tucker was.

"It sounds like we'll be up here awhile. What should we do?" Danny asked. He was not into being bored for the entire time.

"We could sing." Tucker suggested. Danny and Sam's eyes both widened in horror.

"NO!" They yelled in unison. They both remembered the Ember incident in all its glory. Tucker's singing saved them. But that didn't mean his singing was good. Danny looked down and noticed something. Then he smiled.

"Tucker please tells me you still have some of that popcorn you got before came on here." Danny begged his friend. He was pretty sure he had it but you never with Tucker.

"Of course you didn't think I'd risk missing my next feeding did you?" Tucker asked sounding appalled that Danny may have forgotten. Tucker took his feedings very seriously and always made sure he ate on time.

"Can I have some? PLEEASSE?" Danny cried.

"No way man what if we're stuck up here for hours and I starve to death?" Tucker questioned sounding really melodramatic. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Tucker we're at the top of a Ferris wheel where there are people working their butts off to get us to the bottom safely, not stuck in the wilderness where we could be trapped for weeks. I think we'll live." Sam reasoned. Tucker narrowed his eyes but he knew Sam was right.

"Fine. Have some." Tucker gave a handful of popcorn to Danny who smiled. Then he turned around threw a few pieces out the side the seat below them.

"Dude what the-?" Danny gestured for him to look down. Tucker smiled and began pelting popcorn at the seats below them just as Danny had been doing. Sam gave them puzzled look but then came over to see what they were doing.

"What are yo-"she started to ask but Danny cut her off and pointed below them. Sam giggled as three of them began throwing popcorn like mad.

Since the people beneath them were a little dim. It took them a while to realize the popcorn was raining down on them.

"Hey what the hell is this?" Dash yelled. How could popcorn possibly be raining on them?

"Ooohh!" Paulina squealed. "I'm getting butter in my hair!" She whined. Paulina sounded more worried about her hair then she did the fact that they were stuck on this ride until someone could get them down.

"What the hell is going on up there?" asked Kwan. The trio above them tried not to laugh at that. How could they be so dim? Danny saw Dash glance up and tried to duck but it was too late, Dash had already spotted them.

"IT'S FEN-TURD AND HIS LOSER FRIENDS!" He told his friends. But the trio just smiled at them.

"And what are you guys so happy about?" Kwan wanted to know.

"Because we're higher up and have a lot more popcorn to drop on you guys." Sam said with a smirk. "_This was such a great idea" She thought_ seeing Dash's angry.

"And we could be stuck here a while." Danny added. He couldn't help enjoying this. It was great. Dash on the other hand was not enjoying it. Fenton was one of the most annoying kids he knew. That's probably why he was his main target.

"You better stop or I'll make you wish you never started!" Dash threatened. Nut no one took him seriously. They were on a Ferris wheel. Dash couldn't get to them.

"What are you gonna do?" Danny taunted.

"I'm gonna pound the hell out of you whenever we get off." Dash threatened and for minute Danny looked scared. But after a minute he smiled.

"You do that anyway so it looks like we have nothing to lose." And so much to Dash's displeasure the trio hurled as much popcorn on them. They found something to do. For now.

**So I know this isn't the best story but it's what I write when I get writers block for 83 Ways. So I might not update this as much. Just putting it out there. **


End file.
